


Podfic: 'Water' by justabrain

by peasina



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Geordi and Data get caught in a rainstorm while surveying for a colony.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	Podfic: 'Water' by justabrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566251) by [justabrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabrain/pseuds/justabrain). 



> A little treat for wingedwords made as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2020! You asked for Data and Geordi having fun, and I hope this lovely story makes you smile as much as it did me :-)
> 
> Thank you again to justabrain for having blanket permission to podfic!

  


Stream or download from Archive.org, [here](https://ia801506.us.archive.org/31/items/podfic-st-tng-water-by-justabrain/Podfic%20-%20ST_%20TNG%20-%20Water%20by%20justabrain.mp3).


End file.
